When a workpiece is transferred or fed, a clamping apparatus can be used to clamp the workpiece. The clamping apparatus can clamp an outer side surface of the workpiece to hold the workpiece. However, it is easily to deform the workpiece, especially when a shape of the workpiece is cylindrical.